Cupid Pretty Cure
is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Haruna Artist. The main themes and motifs of the series are types of love, mythology and angels, while the sub-themes are romance and Christianity. Story Cupid Pretty Cure episodes '' Characters Pretty Cure * '''Voiced by: Asakura Momo Otome's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Pretty Cure of of love at first sight. Her theme colors are pink/red. * Voiced by: Ichinose Kana Fujimi is calm, gentle and timid at best. Although, at heart, Fujimi is a coward and will think about herself over others in a bad situation, making her come off as treacherous. In addition, she possesses a nasty, fiery temper and competitive streak. The Shirokane family is well-known and respected in Hamachi, making Fujimi and her twin brother, Fujio, celebrities among classmen and staff, much to their dismay. Outside of school, Fujimi is a fan of Japanese idioms, their traditions and mystery novels. Needless to say, Fujimi's cowardice is shed, revealing her surpising loyalty to her friends, especially Otome, and hates nothing more than seeing her hurt. Fujimi's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Pretty Cure of friendships and childhood sweethearts. Her theme colors are purple/violet. * Voiced by: Okasaki Miho Hinode's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Pretty Cure of family love and bonds. Her theme colors are yellow/gold. * Voiced by: Kawase Maki Jun's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Pretty Cure of fallen loved ones and faded love. Her theme colors are blue/navy. * Voiced by: Sakamoto Maaya Takara's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Pretty Cure of lasting relationships and new beginnings. Her theme colors are green/cyan. Paradisia * Baby angel, who fell from the sky. According to Cupid himself, Abraham holds the "golden light" within his heart. * Once Cupid's advisor and close friend, who resembles a small white deer-like fairy. After Black Eden's reign and Venus' capture, he fled to earth and became Abraham's caregiver. He is very strict and despises lies with all his heart. He ends is sentences with -"saint". * Ruler and deity of Paradisia. Despite his childlike appearance, he has been around for eons. He tries to rule and protect his kingdom the best he can. * Cupid's soon-to-be wife, who was captured by Black Eden on their wedding day, which also began the organization's terror-filled reign on the Matchmaker Kingdom. Like him, she has a childlike appearance. * Cupid's mother and past ruler of Paradisia, before Black Eden's reign. She is currently in a deep sleep. Black Eden * The main protagonists of the series. They are the founders and leaders of Black Eden. * Monsters created by members of Black Eden. Their name is a combination of , meaning "Lonely" and meaning "Demon". Supporting Characters Items * The transformation device. To transform, the girls require their respective Mary Drop and need to yell the phrase: "Angelia Shower!". * The collectable items of the series, also serving as transformation and attack trinkets. They are the physical manifestations of Mary's tears and countain her feelings, and memories. Some represent a virtue. * Set of powerful items owned by Mary: ** The current something old, owned by Cure Valentine. ** The something new, owned by Cure Promise. ** The something borrowed, owned by Cure Kin. ** The something blue, owned by Cure Soul. ** The previous something old, owned by Cure Greeting. Settings * Otherwise known as "Heaven", the ethereal world of Mary, Cupid, Saint, Abraham and Venus. * Main setting of the series; where the main characters reside. * Christian academy the Cures attend. Despite being a private school, a large majority of Hamachi's youth attend. Otome, Ume, Hinode and Jun are in the middle school division. * [[Chocolate Angel|'Chocolate Angel']] Chocolate store owned and run by Otome's parents. Their home is located upstairs. Gallery cure_promise_by_harunaanime_ddphjxm-fullview.jpg cure_kin_by_harunaanime_ddphiw2-fullview.jpg cure_soul_by_harunaanime_ddphj9c-fullview.jpg cure_greeting_by_harunaanime_ddphkc4-fullview.jpg cure_chance_by_harunaanime_ddphkmw-fullview.jpg Trivia *''Cupid Pretty Cure is the third season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending theme, preceded by ''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Category:Fan Series Category:Cupid Pretty Cure